Panzer
A Panzer is a half-beast hybrid created by fusing an animal soul into a human. Long ago, there existed an ancient order of alchemists who dedicated their lives to researching Ether. Eventually their experiments lead to the fusion of human souls and animal souls. Many of these alchemists used their own bodies as test subjects, becoming Panzers themselves. Centuries later, this order of alchemists no longer exists, however the Panzer race still thrives. Due to their advanced Ether-based technology and superior bodies, most Panzers look down upon humanity as an old, outdated race. However due to their small population, they are forced to live secretly, on the fringes of society, for they know they would be shunned if they are exposed. These secret Panzer cities, known as the Panzer Head-Quarters, remain undetectable to humans, and can only be accessed via Panzer warp technology. There are a few Panzers who, for their own reasons, choose not to reside amongst the cities. Instead they live amongst humans, steathily disguised. Skills Panzers are half-beasts, and possess natural animal dexterity and prowess. Depending on their animal half, they might also have enhanced strength, speed, and senses. Panzers also possess physical characteristics of their animal halves that can be used for self-defence, such as claws, fangs, and spines. On top of their naturally augmented abilities, Panzers are rigorously trained in combat from childhood, including hand-to-hand combat, and efficiency in Ether-based weaponry. MPUD Every single Panzer is issued a personalized Multi-Purpose Utility Device (MPUD) when they are of age. Receiving this device is considered a great symbol of maturity and responsibility amongst Panzers. Each MPUD is tailored to suit its intended user, and has many uses, including: *Personal Health Monitor (Ether levels, pulse, blood pressure... the works) *Scanners for every single signature imaginable (infrared, x-ray, heat... etc.) *Telecommunications system *Warp technology, for instant teleportation to input locations *Storage matrix; beams objects down into an energy form for easy storage. Objects can them be literally called out at will, using a voice-activated archive system. Many Panzers use this to carry inconveniently large weapons. Though locked by default, the hacking of MPUD's is popular amongst many Panzer youths, who simply must be in possession of the latest (and illegal) feature. Their argument: it serves to personalize the device to a user. Because what's the point of owning something like that when you can't absolutely make it yours? ::Pictor's Note: Besides the 5 default functions, you can customize your MPUD to have another 2. These can be anything you want, as long as it remains in the realm of the game's logic (which isn't very solid to begin with). Basically, be creative but don't go overboard and give your Panzer a one-hit-KO button for the universe. Class Mechanics Transformation Gradient A Panzer is fused to an animal soul at birth. Panzers are able to control the wavelengths at which their dual souls fluctuate along a gradiet that shifts between 100% human and 100% animal. The proper shifting between the two forms is considered a martial art by Panzer-kind. With appropriate mastery over their transformations, a Panzer can freely take on some human and animal features while purposely excluding others in order to adapt to the situation at hand. The ideal state is a balance at 50% of each side, combining human capabilities with bestial characteristics and power. However, this perfect state is difficult for even a trained Panzer soldier to reach, and even more difficult to maintain. Due to the instability of individual souls when artificially intertwined with a foreign pair, it is nearly impossible to achieve 100% dominance of either side. When in their mostly human forms, most Panzers have a hard time hiding minor animal features such as tails and ears, while in animal form they maintain their human intellect (this, of course, is considered a comfortable limitation). Stress tests have concluded that the closest any Panzer can afford is 95-5 toward the human side and 15-85. In theory, if a Panzer ever manages to reach 100% of either side, the other soul would be extinguished and they would permanently remain in the form they maximized. Class Skills A list of default skills inherent to the Panzer class (subject to changes): Animal Soul Fused with the soul of another creature, a Panzer can transform from human to animal... or anywhere in-between. Feral Senses Depending on their animal half, a Panzer may have heightened senses and increased awareness to their surroundings (e.g. night vision, superior hearing/ smell... etc.). Panzers are also able to remotely detect ethereal beings, but it is only to the degree of a bestial "sixth sense", and not on the level of a Crosser's Ether Sense skill. Superior Physique A Panzer's body is naturally stronger and more agile than that of humans. Weapons Expertise Panzer society prides itself in its military lifestyle. Each Panzer cadet is trained in at least one form of arms. MPUD The Multi-Purpose Utility Device. Never leave home without it. Creation The ancestors of the Panzers were all Crossers, so the existing ones are not so different. Every panzer is born a Crosser, with only one unique ability: to bond with an animal. Shortly after their birth, the Panzer Alchemists would prepare a ceremony with their technology, and the baby and a live animal would be combined: Neither the baby nor the animal has ceased to exist - they have simply become together into a new, yet same being. This resulting being is both a human and an animal: a Panzer. List of Panzers ::Main category: Panzers. Category:Character Classes